


You Will Always Be Safe Here

by FudgingPastry



Series: Mini Human Boyfriend AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trolls and Humans Live Together, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct continuation of Still the Same Gamzee. Inspiration by ldefix and their Mini Human Boyfriend GamTav arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Always Be Safe Here

Sometime in the middle of the night, you roll over. Your limbs are all stretched out and you can feel the edge of the bed along your fingertips. You are somewhere in between asleep and half-awake when you here the whimper. You attempt to ignore the sound and go back to sleep, but your brain focuses on it. You hear another whimper, but this one sounds cut off as if it wasn't supposed to be heard. You rub your eyes tiredly and sit up slowly. You stare at the dresser across from your bed, your thought processes slow and you focus on the numbers on the digital clock. 3:07 A.M. reads in blaring red and the memory of earlier that night slams into you hard enough that you wake up fully.

Where is Gamzee? You think suddenly, looking around the bed. He's not in bed with you. You roll to the edge, about to set your feet on the floor when you hear a soft muttering. In the dim light from the clock, you see Gamzee curled up on the floor. He's shaking and shivering and muttering to himself and you wonder if he's dreaming. You kneel on the floor beside him, one hand gently shaking his shoulder. He snaps awake and tries to claw at your face. Instincts from back on Alternia make your hand snap around his arm and force it away. When he cries out in pain, you freeze and drop his arm. He stares up at you, wide-eyed and terrified.

"Sorry," you whisper, your hand patting his head. He relaxes and closes his eyes. You don't ask him about what terrified him. Instead, you pick him up and put him back in bed. This time, your body curls around his smaller form protectively. When you wake up again, all his limbs are tangled up with yours. You don't move, fearing that he'll wake up. You smile softly; his mouth hangs open while he sleeps and he looks almost peaceful. But eventually you do untangle your limbs from him and go to the bathroom. When you come back, he's sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. You suggest that he take a shower and expect him to make a joke of you joining him, but he slids from the bed and goes into the bathroom. With the sound of running water, you search through your clothes for something that might fit him so you can clean his clothes. You find some old clothes you were going to donate and drop them inside the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later he comes out, bare-faced and blushing. The clothes are too big on him and he keeps tugging at the pants so they don't fall off his skinny ass. He sits in one of the chairs and watches you while you cook breakfast. He's silent, his gaze flickering between you and his hands as he wrings them nervously. You cook eggs and bacon and you ask him if he wants any coffee or cereal and he shakes his head. He does mutter something about having the eggs, though, so you hand him a plate and let him take what he wants. You pour out some cereal and the two of you eat in silence. You notice how he keeps fiddling with his hands and how he doesn't quite look you in the eye and you wonder again how he ended up on your steps last night. You're not going to ask him about it. One thing you remember about Gamzee is how he clamps up when people try to pry into his personal life. So you sit quietly and he fiddles with his hands and after a couple of minutes, he asks you when you're going to throw him out.

You choke on your cereal.

"What?" You ask, coughing.

"I was all up and motherfucking wonderin' when you were gonna throw my ass out."

"Why would I, throw you out?" He stares at you like you just asked the dumbest question in the universe.

"Why would any motherfucker want me?" He asks, pulling his legs to his chest. Your heart breaks from just the tone of his voice, from how much self-loathing you hear in it.

"I'm not, throwing you out, Gamzee. Why would you even think, that I would?"

"Didn't you see it, Tav? At the end of the game, we all saw what motherfucking happened! Everyone saw what I did! Everyone saw how I killed them and how I snapped and..." His voice breaks and you can see his eyes watering. "I motherfucking killed him, Tavbro. I motherfucking killed my motherfucking best friend. Everyone hates me, Tav! I've gone from door to door and home to hive and everything in between, lookin' for one person to take a poor motherfucker in. Even best friend all up and slammed the door in my motherfucking face. Called me a motherfucking disgrace. Why would anyone want me?" You wrap your arms tightly around him, pulling him into you and sitting on the floor. He bursts out into tears and cries into your shoulder. He doesn't speak for a long while and when he does, he hiccups and sobs and cries some more.

"Even in this universe, Dad left me and didn't come back. I waited, thinkin' that it'd be different. Yeah, what a motherfucking difference!" He struggles in your arms, trying to push away from you. You pull him closer instead. "There is no one in this world or the next who wants me, Tav. So why don't you up and hurry up and throw me out. Make this all kinds of easier."

Easier? Your grip loosens, but instead of squirming out of your grasp, Gamzee falls limp. As if he's given up and he waits for you to kick him out the door. You wonder how many places he went to. You wonder how many people turned him away. You wonder how long it's been since he last slept comfortably and safely. You wonder how long he's had a good night sleep at all. You remember hearing him whimper at 3:07 in the morning. You remember how he had clung to you like he was afraid you'd leave him. Your heart breaks and rage sweeps through you. You are enraged that everyone Gamzee went to turned him away. Even Karkat, his once-moirail, turned him aside and called him a disgrace. Gamzee must see the rage in your eyes because he scoots away, fear coursing through him like a cornered animal. 

You remember seeing what he did. It terrified you, seeing him going on his killing rage and later killing Karkat. It terrified you, but you knew he was not right in his mind. You remembered seeing him decapitate your body and makeout with your head and while that had made you sick to your stomach, you also remember how sorry he was. You remember how he would cry over you and over everyone else and how sometimes he never stopped apologizing.

"Gamzee," you call, forcing your voice to stay steady and calm. He looks at you, his eyes wide and afraid. You hold out a hand and when he eventually takes it, you pull him into your arms and pat his head. "Gamzee, I'm not throwing you, out. I'm not turning you away. You're safe, here, Gamzee. You will always be safe here." You look into his sad eyes and you press your forehead to his. You feel his hands shaking as they cup your face.

"Safe?" He asks, his voice shaking with his body. You smile and nod, kissing his forehead.

"Safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is going to be a series, I think. A little easier for me, especially if I want to write more things for this that don't directly follow this.


End file.
